The Lost Prince of Heaven
by Himeko Megurine
Summary: They say that God never left a heir which is why he entrusted the throne of heaven to Michael, but what if he did left a heir but was never able to introduce to his angels because of his fear of his enemies coming after his son? this is the story of a boy who had been stuck in a world where time doesn't exist and now had been finally released.
1. The Son of God 1st Prologue

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or High School DxD.**

 **This is merely the prologue which is why I purposely made it shorter. I already planned all the artifacts that has been given to him by his father, I already made a list of it and its uses. Anyway, if you do not get who is his father. Naruto's father is God, and unlike the angels who had been created by god using the tablets of destinies and the stone of miracles, Naruto has been birthed by his lover who died during childbirth.**

 **Anyway, I realized that the shorter the story is the harder it is to write. I only wrote this as a prologue which is why it is short, anyway the next chapter will be longer. Hopefully I'll be able to achieve my 8000 goal per chapter.**

 **Anyway, if you are all wondering why Naruto's mother died during childbirth. Please understand that I wont tell immediately, because that is part of the reason why God had to hide Naruto.**

 **Story Start.**

A handsome man could be seen walking atop of a grassy hill with long flowing golden hair that shines brighter than the sun and sways majestically as he walks he has a pair of blue eyes clearer than the sky. He was wearing a long white toga and a pair of brown sandals. He had his right hand outstretch as he held the hand of a small boy.

It was small boy who seems to be barely able to walk, he has a wavy neck length golden blonde hair the same shade as the older man and glows just as bright, he has the same pair of blue eyes clearer than the clear sky, his smile so bright that it threatens to engulf the whole place. He was wearing a silk blue shirt with knitted white hood with dog ears. Below he wore a brown cotton shorts that ends on his knees. Lastly he wears a shin length brown boots and an brown leathered goggles.

Despite looking simple, the clothes that the little boy wore was much more complicated than it looks as the clothing he wore was Aphrodite's Magic Girdle, it could take any form and would never get dirty. Anyone who wears it could make all those they wanted to fall in love with them, only the purest of soul could ever wear it. The goggles on his head too was not as simple as it look, as it is originally a golden crown named the Crown of Immortality, whoever wears it will gain an eternal life and would be immune to any kinds of ailments and would heal from any kinds of wounds. The boots on his feet was none other than the boots of Hermes, the boots that allows the wearer to fly and to travel through any kinds of worlds.

All of it had been a gift from his father, spoils that his father had taken from those enemies that he beaten. In fact the boy has so many spoils that his father had given him that it took a whole inside the bag of treasures that his father had given him.

The both of them stopped in front of a giant entrance gate with what looked to be an amusement park on the other side. There are so many things in there that do not even exist yet in the world of the living.

The older man turned to the boy as he kneeled in front of him while the boy merely stared at the older man's face with his big innocent blue eyes, the exact opposite of the older man's eyes that shone with nothing but pain and regret.

"P-papa what is w-wrong?" The boy was only beginning to learn how to talk properly so he still stumbles when speaking a whole sentence.

The older man cupped the child's face in his hand as tears started trailing down the older man's face.

"My son, forgive me for I have been a bad father, I wish I could stay with you longer. I promised you back then that I will introduce you to your brothers and the others, but I was never able to keep that promise… they do not even know that you existed." The older man began as more tears started trailing down his cheek while the child raised his hands and gently wipe the man's face with his small fingers.

"Why are you crying papa?" the boy's question made the older man give a small bitter smile.

"You see, papa is not as strong as he used to be anymore. He exhausted his powers sealing the evil beings, and fighting the bad men's. Papa would not be able to protect you anymore, you will no longer be safe in the Physical world anymore. So Papa has to take you here, so that no one would be able to harm you and use your powers for their bad ambitions. So I will have to leave you here, but do not think that I do not love you anymore, I will leave you here because I love you so much. I love you more than I ever loved those that I created, I care for you more than I care for myself so papa would not be able to forgive himself if something bad happened to you." The older man started sobbing as he hugged the child who tilted his head in confusion but reciprocated the hug nonetheless.

"Papa will visit you from time to time, I will bring you gifts from the outside world and toys to play with so you won't be lonely. Papa will have to go now, your brothers and sisters needed me, I promise I will visit you when I am not busy alright?" The older man let go of the confused boy and stood up. "Now, go. I build that just for you, so you will not be bored, go and have some fun." The older man motioning for the boy to head inside the gate, while the boy's eyes widened in excitement when he saw all the toys and new things inside and started to make a run for it. He could even see a massive castle in the distance standing proudly with cute drawings in it as a design.

"Look!" The boy turned to the older man to show him the giant stuff bear he saw, but when he looked at gate but his father was no longer there. "Papa?" the boy tilted his head wondering where his father had gone off too and started searching for him.

Several hours later the boy had given up looking for his father and started crying, wondering where his father had gone off too and why he leave him here.

So with that, the boy started waiting. And just like his father's promise, he visited him from time to time bringing new gifts to him and among other things, if there is time his father would teach him magic and other spells to amused the boy, for several years this has become their routine.

Until one day, when his father told him that the next time he visits him he will bring someone with him so he could have a playmate. Naturally the boy had been excited at the prospect of a new friend, but this time a living friend. But unfortunately, his father had never returned leaving the boy sitting in front of the gate waiting.

But no matter how long he waited, his father never returned. Using the all seeing mirror that his father gave him as a gift, he watched the world of the living and found enjoyment seeing how things changes and how they interacted with each other. Using the things he learned from watching them the boy started practicing hoping that one day if he meets a person, he will be able to entertain them.

Then for thousands of years he waited for someone to come, but no one came as no one is allowed to enter the place where he is in for his castle will never be located in the physical world, as it was build between the world of the living and the world of the dead, a place where time doesn't exist, a place that even the void couldn't reach.

The boy, trapped in a place without time had finally given up of being able to go outside and meet other people. That is until he accidentally stumbled upon one of his father's gifts, the Book of Thoth, the book that held all kinds of magic that existed and those even unknown to the world. With that he also gained knowledge of the stone of miracles, a beautiful feather like pendant that allows him to grant wishes and the one that his father used to grant miracles. Knowing that it could become the answer to how he would be able to leave the world between the physical and spiritual world, he studied it for hundreds of years until he managed to learn and master the use of it.

Using its power he opened a rift through space, with the use of the Tablet of Destines that has the power over creation and destruction, he created a gate that would allow him to enter and leave the world stuck in time.

And now, having the appearance of a15 year old boy, with his hair mostly being the same along with his eyes, he still wore the same magical garments but changed its appearance. It consist of a white undershirt with light blue small neck tie, dark orange hooded jacket and brown pants with the same boots. His goggles was now only handing on his neck, underneath all his clothing he wore the hide of Leviathan, an impenetrable armor that had been given to him by his father during one of his visits.

With that, he left the world stuck between the physical and spiritual world.

The adventure of the Naruto, the Lost Prince of Heaven begans.

 **Chapter End.**

 **This is merely the prologue which is why I purposely made it shorter. I already planned all the artifacts that has been given to him by his father, I already made a list of it and its uses. Anyway, if you do not get who is his father. Naruto's father is God, and unlike the angels who had been created by god using the tablets of destinies and the stone of miracles, Naruto has been birthed by his lover who died during childbirth. Pease leave lots of reviews and no flames please.**


	2. Arrival to Kuoh 2nd Prologue

**Discliamer – I do not own Naruto nor High School DxD.**

 **Hey guys, this is the second chapter of the prologue and the chapter before the first arc. Anyway, tell me if there is something that you do not like in this chapter because this will be where everything will be determined.**

 **Anyway to answer some questions.**

 **Libertax – as stated in the first prologue, God gave Naruto all the spoils he had taken from all those he had defeated. Naruto had all those artifacts and magical weapons because God gave it to him hoping that Naruto will be able to entertain himself with it. All of the artifacts I gave Naruto has their own back stories that would catch up to him later, so it wasn't all random. I made a list of the artifacts so don't worry there is a story about that.**

 **Yuuki Asuna-Chan – There is a reason why God kept Naruto hidden, and the part of his mother dying during childbirth was also part of the reason why God had to keep him hidden, something happened to his mother during childbirth which would be revealed during one of the arcs okay?**

 **Guest – No sir, it isn't what claimed like a Naruto being replacement of God and being the ruler of heaven, or some kind of 'bullshit' as you claims it. I know you have seen a lot of Naruto from devil faction, Yokai Faction, Fallen Angel Faction, Heaven's faction, but know this. This is not like those, this is something that you haven't seen before.** **J I promise, if you keep reading before judging me you will be surprised.**

 **Monsieur La Critique – well yes, I already planned that but only one crossover would be added, since I forgot to add it on the first chapter I will say it here. the other one would be from Overlord, but who and what things would be taken from there would be a secret** **J.**

 **Ashdoll Ren – As stated in the first prologue, Naruto cannot be killed. Because of his powers and the blood of God flowing in his veins, added the Crown of Immortality that made him completely resistant to all kind of poisons and heal wounds automatically, as stated in the first prologue.**

 **Anyway, you can ask a question and send your request on the review sections and I will answer to the best of my abilities as long as it is not spoilers, and the request I'll see what I can do. And the one who sent me a review, to Guest. I'm sorry maybe I'll do it later when I'm not too occupied with my other stories, Naruto and Nisekoi wouldn't be hard to write but I would be flooded with works if I started writing another one and my readers would be mad.**

 **Chapter Start.**

Naruto is a mature man, despite his child like appearance. He had gained a vast amount of knowledge about the world through the all seeing mirror, he knew of the adventure of many legendary heroes including, Arthur the King of Camelot and Perseus, the son of Zeus. He's pretty proud of himself for knowing such historical people and witnessing their adventures, but of course his study of the book of Thoth and the stone miracles had caused him to lose track of time and unknowingly missing how the world had changed.

Which is why right now, we could see Naruto with his face standing in front of a glass window with his eyes transfixed into a small square thing with screen and words and images moving inside it. Not knowing its significance or whatever it is. His eyes shone with so much intensity that his eyes had almost been mistaken as a shiny lapis lazuli by passerby's due to its shine.

"Ohh! This is so much like the all seeing mirror! But I sense no magic in it." The boy exclaimed while tilting his head and pressing his face on the glass window to get a good look at the incredible box thingy.

The female populous found it adorable and cute while the male ones find it amusing, due to the boy's royal features and sophisticated voice, many had assume that the boy is just simply ignorant of the world and had been completely sheltered. And by his clothing, they are guessing that he's some kind of noble who ran away from his guards.

"Hey kid!"

Naruto jumped and turned towards the door of the shop he was standing in front of, it was a bald man with bulging stomach wearing expensive looking clothing with his face set into a look of annoyance, with his eyes narrowed.

"Yes!?" he responded with a look of nervousness being the first time he would talk to someone, other than his father.

"If you are not buying something then leave! Your bothering the people and it'll be bad for my business!" The old man scolded while Naruto look surprised for being scolded for the first time, he didn't know why this guy is scolding him and getting mad at him. Never in his life had he been scolded or reprimanded by anymore, due to him never being able to interact with other peoples.

"Hey come on man, leave the kid alone. it's not like it really is a problem, why so stingy. He's just a kid." A middle aged man wearing glasses placated as he walked towards Naruto.

Naruto looked a bit surprised at the gesture it wasn't really new to him having receiving such gestures from his father back then, but only when he did something good.

"Can't you see the brat! Look at him, acting like an idiot leaning his face on the newly clean window. He's disturbing my customers inside!" The man raged with a glare sent towards Naruto who shrink back, this was all new to him, this is the very first time someone scolded him and looked at him like that, he was so used to being looked at with love that seeing someone looking with such hostility towards him made him think that it is better if he had not entered the physical realm.

Maybe this is why his father had kept him in that space where time doesn't exist.

"Hey, leave the kid alone you stingy old man! He's just looking at your stuffs! It's not like there is something wrong with it!" this time the middle age woman walking alongside the man spoke, she has long brown hair tied in a low ponytail and has brown eyes. "You don't have to be rude to the kid, look at him. He looked terrified of you!"

And true to her words, the light in Naruto's blue eyes dimmed as he cowered behind the older man while the populous was glaring at the old man, taking the side of the boy who was innocently looking at the mobiles.

"Then why is he looking at my stuffs like that! He looked like a thief who seen something he wanted to steal! And don't you tell me he's someone who had been sheltered and doesn't know about mobile phones! Where does he lived? In a cave!?" the manager reasoned while the man standing in front of Naruto took a step forwards with his fist shaking, but Naruto grabbed the sleeve of his shirt stopping him from advancing.

"Uh, ah! I lived in a castle!" Naruto answered the man's question, not realizing that it was an insult to him earning the attention of everyone in there along with the manager who looked a tad bit surprised. "I-I lived in a castle surrounded by a huge park and playgrounds, with many, many trees!" he hurriedly explained.

"Are you kidding me?" The middle age man in front of him asked as he looked down on the boy.

Naruto shook his head "No, this is the first time I left the castle because I wasn't allowed to leave." He explained while the man and woman along with the manager who just now realized that he was pushing a very rich customer away, the boy might be a novel or God forbid a royalty. If he is, then he's screwed.

"Really, young man? I'm very sorry for my attitude earlier but are you going to buy? Do you have money with you to pay?" the manager disposition changed while the couple immediately turned to the manager in disgust.

"Why you-!"

"Money? What does it look like? Would this be enough?" Naruto put his hand inside his shoulder bag and pulled out a fist size diamond stopping everyone even the cops that just arrived on their tracks, the police has been notified about the manager harassing a young boy and was immediately dispatch to arrest the man for child abuse and harassment.

To see the boy that was being harassed pulled out a fist size diamond from his shoulder bag was so shocking to them that even the passing vehicles immediately stop and almost hit other vehicles, everyone was looking at the young boy in shock for carrying such thing and even the fallen angel flying in the sky and was observing the boy looked on in shock at said boy having something like that.

Now you are wondering why the fallen angel was observing the boy, it was because when she was patrolling the area waiting for her target a sudden surge of power that she was sure every faction felt appeared at the center of Kuoh, and the fact that this energy resemble a certain God she was sure that tomorrow or tonight, a legion of angels would be in here to investigate.

Of course her being on the area immediately followed the trail and saw the boy and immediately noticed the unimaginable amount of holy power from him, she didn't know if he was letting it out on purpose or that he was completely ignorant about himself emitting such amount of holy powers. Now she knows why there is no devil appearing, they are probably hiding in fear due to them sensing this unimaginable holy power. Anyway, her reason for following the boy was because she initially thought that he was God, and she was waiting for him to be alone so she can confront him and beg him to allow her to return to heaven, due to her falling not because of her will but because she was forcefully dragged down by the other fallen angels.

But her hope soon came crashing down when she realized that the boy is just a child, due to him being excited over simple things. But of course she regained that hope when she realized that God died a long time ago, and might had been reborn in the form of this boy, which is why he had no extensive knowledge about the current society and how it works.

She was shook out of her thoughts when she saw the boy walked away while waving at the couple who was looking at the diamond with their mouths agape while the police drags the manager to his vehicle, she sent one last look at the couple who was looking at the diamond in disbelief before following the boy.

[20 minutes earlier] [with Naruto.]

"Can I pay one of those with this?" he asked as he raised the diamond in front of the manager who was still gaping at the size of the diamond.

"K-kid, where did you get this?" the man wearing blue uniform with the word police on its back walk towards him before asking.

"This?" Naruto showed the diamond while the police nodded his head "Oh, I have a lot of this and some of them are much bigger than this one, this is mine and my father gave it to me when he built me my own castle though I live in there by myself."

The police looked dumbfounded while the couple looked at each other they were surprised that this boy wasn't a spoiled brat due to his upbringing. And who in their right mind would give someone this young a castle and leave him there on his own without even a servant to take care of him? What kind of irresponsible father would do that, you can give your children expensive things and a huge amount of gold's but nothing would beat the feeling of having their parents besides them.

Since the way the boy spoke about living alone, as if he had been doing it for a long time made him think that the boy had been abandoned in that castle and wasn't allowed, what's the point of having a luxurious life if you're are a prisoner inside your own castle?

"So, can I have that?" they were all snapped from their reverie when the boy asked while pointing at the I-phone 6 mobile phone. The cop turned towards the manager with a scowl while said manager started sweating before pulling a wad of cash on his pants.

"E-err boy, I have nothing that could amount something like that, don't you have money. Like this?" he showed the boy a wad of cash, while the boy stared at it long and hard before he started rummaging his bag.

Having the ring Draupnir, he wouldn't have to worry about losing money due the ring giving him an extensive amount of wealth. Several minutes of rummaging with the on lookers staring wondering if the boy would pull something out that would shock them again more than the diamond did.

And lo and behold, the boy had pulled out a massive amount of cash, unlike the managers cash that has 10,000 yen in it. The boy was different, it was a 500 violet paper. A 500 euro and the boy was holding 100 piece of it, 500 x 100 means it was 50,000 euro and then convert it into Japanese money and it would 6,374,480 (six million three hundred seventy four thousand and four hundred eighty yen).

"Uh…" The manager was speechless as he tried opening and closing his mouth for a minute before shaking his head "In yen, the price of that phone would 25,000 yen. If all of your cash with you were euro's then you will need to pay me 230 euro's for one of those." He explained, there is no way for him to scam that boy due to the police standing a few feet in front of him and also the couple who would surely tell the police about him.

"Eh? This isn't enough?" he put the money back in the bag while the on lookers were staring at his bag wondering what more is in there, he started rummaging again before pulling the exact needed cash and gave it to the man, he was still holding the diamond in his right hand before handing it to the couple who tried defending him earlier.

The manager returned outside and handed him a box.

"Uh, but I asked for that? Why are you giving me a box?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head while the police in front of him released a small chuckle before taking the box from his hand and opening it for him, revealing the same phone he was pointing at.

"Here." The police handed him the phone with an earphone, looking at the earphone he took it and put it on his bag along with the charger before taking the phone in his hand. "Do you need some help with that?" The cop asked with Naruto nodded before the cop motioned for the manager to get a manual which he did and handed to Naruto after. "There, read that so that you would know how to use it okay?"

Naruto nodded his head "Thank you so much for your help!" he turned back and turn back and was prepared to leave.

"Wait! You forgot this!" The older man wearing glasses reluctantly handed the diamond to Naruto, he savored it for a minute before he return the diamond to the owner. But Naruto shook his head and handed the diamond back to him.

"You can have this! I don't need it!" Naruto turned back and started walking away while the dumbfounded couple stared at the diamond, bemused.

"Well… that is enlightening." The cop stood up and turned to the manager "Now, you come with me."

"What!? But I thought-"

"Don't worry, we'll have a long talk at the station later. And you, be careful a lot of people saw that, I'll contact the headquarters and tell them to monitor the boy in-case somebody tried to do something nasty." The cops turned to glare at the crowd who immediately looked away and started walking narrowing his eyes on a group of man wearing biker jackets who kept stealing a glance to where the boy took a turn.

-Line break-

An attractive woman could be seen walking back and fort inside a church, she appears to be on her late twenties and nearing her 30's. she has long blonde hair and pair of blue eyes, her attractive features stands out like an actress does. She was wearing a western nun clothing and has a 'Q' printed on the back of her hand.

She kept walking like that until a sudden bright flash of golden light appeared, when the light died down a beautiful woman who looked to be on her early 20's appeared. She has long beautiful curly blonde hair with green eyes, she has a very voluptuous figure that could give even the most beautiful seductress a run for their money, and put the beauty of the most beautiful fallen angel into shame. She has a pair of large yet very perky breast that looked as if it had been molded and perfected, she was wearing an ankle length white toga without sleeves, revealing the magnificent and flawless skin of her arms that enough to make even the most gentle of mans to have a raging hard on from the sight of it alone.

She has 12 white angel wings growing from her back.

"Griselda!" the beautiful woman immediately called out the nun with a panic look on her face "Griselda did you feel that!? My brother and the other angels in heaven was panicking and they are still panicking right now! For a minute we felt fathers present appearing in Kuoh!"

The nun now named Griselda immediately stood on attention while nodding her head with a look of surprise on her face. Yes, she felt that massive amount of holy power but she never thought that it would been God's because as far as they know, God is dead and she had never met God before since he had died before she was even born.

"Yes Lady Gabriel, I have felt it but are you sure it is our Lord?" she asked as she bow at the Seraph before standing up.

"We do not know, but we have to investigate it. My big brother had already sent Dulio-san to investigate but I need to see it for myself if it really is daddy! Will you come with me?" Gabriel pleaded as she looked at her trusted friend "I know this might cause a serious repercussion but I really need to know if it is father, and if it is not then I have to know who that person is and why does he or she have the same presence as father."

"Of course Lady Gabriel, I will come with you, whether it be in the deepest part of Underworld or in the void I will follow you." Griselda resolutely and firmly nodded his head while Gabriel sent her a grateful smile.

"Thank you so much Griselda. Let's go then, let's use the long distance teleportation of yours."

[With the Female Fallen Angel]

The same fallen angel followed the boy and watch as he sat in one of the benches in the park, the sun had already set and the people are started dwindling. First she took care of those four thugs that had been following him, though she didn't kill them in fear that the boy might notice her and decided to not listen to her plead, she knew what those thugs were planning, they had been following the boy since he left the shop and was planning to mug him and take all of his belongings.

She saw the boy sitting on the bench with several stray cat jumping on the bench and started snuggling on him, it was obvious that he would attract those animals due to their sharp senses. They probably felt the warmth that the boy was emitting.

Deciding that it is time, she immediately dove down only stopping momentarily before she hit the ground, with a soft flap of her black wings she landed on the ground.

"Fumu, you decided to finally show yourself?" The boy asked surprising her, she didn't sense any hostility from him instead he looked really happy that she finally revealed herself.

"You knew?" she asked wondering if that innocent façade of his was nothing but just a façade, to lure her in and let her guard down enough for her to reveal herself.

Naruto nodded his head with a bright smile on his face as he patted the black cat on his lap. "Yes, I felt somebody following me earlier. I don't know why but I felt something weird from you, but I don't understand what it is. Is there something you wanted from me?"

The fallen angels features has finally been revealed, she has long black hair and attractive or more like seductive features and a pair of lusty purple eyes, she has very little clothing which makes him wonder if this is the current fashion during this day and age, she a pair of black shoulder guards and red cloth tied on her chest covering only her nipples and black belt tied below her breast which help support it, she had a barely visible abs on her stomach which shows that she was really toned, she was wearing a black underwear with the backside being nothing but a string hiding nothing, she has thigh length black socks and heeled boots.

"You name?" he asked, the fallen angel was surely taken aback when the boy asked her name after looking at her face and then looking back the manual on his hand, the feeling as if she had been dismissed infuriate her but she let it go, though her pride had been stung when he didn't even looked at her body. Even a holy man would glace on her perfectly toned body before claiming something ridiculous that he is pure and all.

"Raynare. I am Raynare, a fallen angel." She introduce himself and force herself to bow her head despite her pride screaming at her not to do so.

"I am Naruto, why are you following me though?" he asked while he switch the page of the manual and continued reading while rubbing the head of the black cut who turned putty on his hand, even though all the hair on its body was standing on end as if it was frightened of something.

"I… are you God?" she asked with her voice lacing with nothing but hope.

Naruto slowly lifted his head to take a look at the girl with a confused look "Huh?"

He was aware of devils, fallen angels and other factions. But he had never been aware of his father being God, for some reason his father made sure that he will never found out. As far as he know he was just a son of a powerful man, and as far as he know he was just a normal boy albeit with long life and a massive amount of magic power inside him. So to be asked by someone if he was God, was surprising and confusing to him.

"I meant, if you are God, the leader of the Angels? The creators of Angels and humans hello?" Raynare responded with a vein on her forehead, if he is not God then he is just a normal human with a lot of holy magic, if he cannot give her want she wants then she will just kill him before the angel faction find him and started filling his head with useless stuffs and turned him into an exorcist.

"I don't understand, but why do you want to know? And why do you want to know if I am this God thing?" he responded with a tilt of his head while feeling the stone of miracles started reacting to something, probably it was sensing a strong amount of holy power coming straight towards him but he didn't know that because this is was the first time this every happened.

"Because if you are the reborn God, then I would like to ask you for something." She looked down with a shame looked.

He titled his head "What would it be?"

"I… I didn't do anything wrong, I-I was forcefully drag to Hell and was turned into a fallen angel even though I haven't done anything nor broke the rules… I-I just want to return to heaven and serve God again… I'm at my happiest when I'm serving him." She confessed with a look of pain on her face, for hundreds of years she wander the world looking for a way to return to heaven.

"Why can't you enter heaven again? Is there any requirements needed to do so?" he asked wanting to know if there is something needed to enter this heaven place.

"Yes… you need to be an angel, angels have white wings. To enter heaven you needed those and only then will they accept you." She responded while showing him her black wings "But my wings are black because I am tainted, even if I find a way to return to heaven they would immediately sent me back down or worst case they would kill me for trespassing on their territory." She trailed her fingers on her black wings with a sad smile on her face.

"And, if you have white wings you will be able to return to heaven? How does they turn black wings into white wings?" he asked while Raynare scrunch her face, okay that is a first. How does that work?

"Well, Angels become fallen angels when they sinned, when they sin they will be tainted and their wings would turn black, so I am assuming if someone managed to remove that taint and purify them of their evils their wings will turned white once again, I am not sure that is just a theory since nobody had ever done that before and would probably be an unlikely occurrence." She answered with a sigh, this is trailing longer than she wanted too but she admit talking to this boy made her feel a lot more lighter.

"So all you need is to be cleansed right? To be purified!?" he asked with an excited smile while the cat looked up at him before jumping of his lap down to the ground and started running away which made him frown sadly before smiling at the girl again.

"You speak as if you know of a way to do so." Raynare narrowed her eyes wondering if this boy knew of something like that before her eyes widened when she saw him nod "Really!? Can you tell me how?!" she immediately grabbed his shoulders and ask with a look of shock and hope on her face.

"Yes. I know, I have something given to me by my father. He told me only I can use this with my powers, please take a few steps away." He requested and she did as she asked taking a few steps away after letting go of him, she watched as he started rummaging inside of his backpack and she was completely unaware of the two newly arrival people.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw him pulled out a beautiful silver flute with feather like designs, it had a beautiful silver gem at the tip that glows majestically. He put it on his lips and started playing something that his father had taught him.

The moment he started playing the flute, Raynare and the two newly arrival's skin started crawling and the hair on the back of their neck stood on end when they heard an unearthly and Godly tune that came out of the flute, the tune was so beautiful that even the trees stopped swaying violently due the wind, the blackened sky became clear revealing the twinkling diamonds that is stars in the sky.

They were to transfixed and was greatly disappointed when the music ended and was in turn taken by an unnatural silence, which had been broken when a sharp gasp came out of Raynare's mouth when she saw her wings.

It was still the same two wings, no added wing or any power boost but the difference is instead of a pair of black wings that she had become used for hundreds of years it was now white.

The same wing that she had when God created her.

"Father?"

A strangled but very feminine voice echoed earning Raynare's attention and what she saw had made her gasp in surprise.

"You?"

 **Chapter End.**

 **If you are wondering how come it escalated to fast, let me explain. Raynare was only shown in a few chapter of season 1 of the Anime, but it was obvious that she was the kind of woman who would immediately jump at the chance to do something if it would greatly benefit her, so it wasn't really a surprise that she would immediately confront Naruto the first chance she go. Anyway, that is chapter 1 please leave lost of reviews and No flaming please.**


	3. Getting Swept In 3rd Prologue

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or High School DxD.**

 **Ashdoll Ren – don't worry, your question will be answered in this chapter.**

 **Plum – I do understand where you are coming from, but you have to admit that I am not the first one and the only one who did it, almost 80 percent of Naruto fanfiction in this site has an O.C Naruto.**

 **YuukiAsuna-Chan – I agree with you, and yes it won't last long. Naruto is a fast learner, he's still confused about the world as his latest knowledge about it was already outdated. To your review, I am purposely leaving important details because if I do put it. I would be forced to reveal a lot of details immediately. Like I said, the reason's will be revealed later. Why God hid him and those artifacts.**

 **Noize Marine – Yes, it seems you already got the hint. Yes the older couple that helped him was none other than Issei's parents. Though I made it too obvious, and about that I already had that planned out.**

 **Guess – about the diamonds, he didn't know about money remember, last he saw the humans was when they are paying each other using, rice and other goods as money still hadn't existed yet which is why he didn't know.**

 **Ghost2656 – but you got to agree, that's just how Raynare is even though she wanted to repent, she' still the kind of person who would take advantage over something that would benefit her and would throw away things that wouldn't.**

 **Anyway, guys sorry for updating so late. I'm having a hard time right now, my dad just suffered a stroke and he's currently in hospital. I don't have much free time right now, I have to alternate from doing my duties to taking care of my dad, my elder brother wouldn't be home until February 25. He's on a business trip.**

 **I'm looking for a beta reader, if someone is interested and is not busy would you mind helping me? Please, send me a message if you want to beta read for me thank you.**

 **Chapter Start**

If Gabriel would describe what she's feeling right now, it would be elation and huge amount exhilaration as she stares at the familiar beautiful blue eyes, and those shimmering golden locks whose gleams surpassed the twinkles of the star in this beautiful night sky. Those warmth in his eyes, his cute nose and mesmerizing glossy lips that used to sang her lullabies.

And this euphoric warmth that only he could produce, he might have gotten a lot younger as he looked a lot younger but she had no doubt in her mind that it was him, the only person that she have longed to see.

She did not bother to greet the woman in front of him, the woman that used to have a pair of black wings. A fallen angel, but now had the same shade of white wings as her after listening to his music, a tune so beautiful that it cleansed and removed all the taint and darkness that she could feel within that girl.

To her the only one who exists is him and her.

"Father…" she muttered under her breath as she tried her very best to not cry, to stop the tears from shedding. She gripped the hem of her battle skirt that she now only wore after transforming and arriving here in Kuoh city.

Her heart was immediately set into a flutter when she saw those beautiful eyes of his turned into her direction, the pure love and innocence that those blue eyes held is so familiar to her that at this point on she was no longer holding herself back, as a trickle of tears left her eyes.

The blonde boy looked to be surprised and confused when he saw a drop of silver liquid fell from her eyes, and the moment it touch the ground the tears turned into small diamonds.

"Uh… ano, are you alright?" the blonde asked with a tilt of his head and looked to be on a verge of having a panic attack. "W-why are you crying?"

"FATHER!"

Gabriel, no longer able to stop herself, she immediately ran and jumped towards the boy who was so startled that he accidentally jumped out of his seat and stumble towards a shaking Raynare who was looking at her wings in shock. On instinct she raised her arms to push him away but before the former Fallen Angel could do so, the blonde whose name was Naruto was immediately scooped by the crying Angel in her arms and was being squeezed by said Angel.

"I missed you so much father! I saw you died! I saw how that wretched man pierced you with the spear that you created, I was there when my brothers buried you're corpse! But you are alive! How!? How are you alive!? How!? Why didn't you came back if you were alive and didn't told us!?" Gabriel wailed as she'd press her face on the boy's head whom had his face buried in her chest. "Why are you here!? Why did you come back only just now!? Why only now! We mourned for so many years we waited for thousands of years!? Why didn't you come back, back then!? Why!? Father why!?"

Gabriel wasn't the type of person who would blamed others for all the pains and hardships that she experienced, but the death of her father had took such a toll in her that she was forced to mature faster to help her brothers, for so long she had believed that her father would return but after for a thousand's years and hearing her brothers constantly saying that he's gone and would no longer return, along with her other brethrens falling from grace and abandoning the teachings of God. It too so much toll on her mentality, which caused for her to breakdown the moment she saw his face.

Even though it had been thousands of years, she could still remember clearly the face of her father. Despite him looking so much younger, he had the same appearance that he did when he had first created her along with her big brothers. His hair was a bit shorter but it still has the same thickness and soft feeling that not even silken threads could replicate.

Right beside her stood her friend Griselda who was now wearing her exorcist uniform. Which consists of a black, skin-tight, short sleeved unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps, she also has a golden crucifix hanging on her neck and was situated just above her breast. Her clothing was revealing a lot of unnecessary flesh, enough to attract others attention but not enough to show some revealing parts.

She has her blue eyes, which was currently fixated on the blonde boy's form she was so engrossed on watching the event in front of her transpired that she almost missed the look of confusion on the boy's face.

She was about to call out to Gabriel to ask the boy who could possibly be God that they all thought was death, she has no doubt that it was him because Gabriel wouldn't reacted this way had it not been him. She knew that Gabriel completely remembers his face and his aura and this boy had those, and she also knew about lady Gabriel's ability to read the heart of others and for her to immediately react this way means that he really is the God that they had been worshipping for thousands of year.

There is no way that Gabriel could ever be mistaken about it, but what confuses her is why he looks like he had no idea what is going on and what is lady Gabriel talking about.

Her question's was immediately answered when the boy raised his right hand and gently patter lady Gabriel's elbow, which prompted her to let go of him albeit reluctantly, she was probably fearing that if she let go of him he would disappear again.

The boy took a few steps back while breathing heavily, taking a huge gulp of air due to him almost dying from asphyxiation because of her squeezing him on those dangerous biological weapons of hers.

"Uhhh…" he scratched his head not knowing how to start before he cough in his hand "I'm sorry, but I did not understand what you are talking about. Are you sure you got the right person? I've been alive for thousands of years but I never left my home, in fact this is the first time I came out so I am pretty sure that I have no children's yet. So, who are you?"

Naruto was confused he did not know what happened. This woman just suddenly appeared, and when he asked her why she was crying she immediately brought him in an embraced, though he did liked it. The only person who had ever embraced him was his father, and the number of times his father had embraced him could be counted with one hand.

He had seen a lot of woman, though he only seen them through his all seeing mirror, but he had to admit that he is one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. If someone made a paint of hers it would probably be considered a masterpiece, despite being dressed like a warrior from the medieval era, she has the innocence of a new born babe.

She has long blonde hair that flows down like a calm river, a pair of green eyes that show passionately, she was wearing a sleeveless thigh length one-piece, she has a red ribbon hanging on her neck with a silver ring on it. She has a pair of silver pauldrons on both of her shoulders with metal connecting it together and a neck protectors, she has a silver iron chest plate underneath her dress and was completely visible through the slit of her sleeve. She was wearing a thigh length cape connected to her pauldrons, it was a pure white outside while the inside was completely red, she was wearing a thigh length white boots, on her waist tied a brown belt with a brown sword scabbard with a sword with golden guard in it.

Lastly on her left arm, was a black knight shield with a symbol of a sword in it.

He looked a tad bit surprised when he saw her took a few steps back and whipped her head back as if she had been slapped, the look of pain and horror on her face was clearly visible.

"A-are you okay?" Naruto asked in a panic, the look of horror on her face was something that he felt that shouldn't be there. "Hey?"

Gabriel slowly craned her neck to turn back towards him with her eyes glowing with horror and grief. "F-father? Don' you remember me? d-don't tell him you have an amnesia?"

Before Naruto could respond he was beaten to it by Raynare.

"Probably." Her answered caught Griselda and Gabriel's attention as they turned to Raynare who rolled her eyes "I too am completely sure that he is our lord, I was surprised when he claimed that he do not know what I was talking about and he claimed that he do not know who is this God I am talking about, I thought that I was really mistaken but when he remove the taint and darkness from my body my mind was completely sure that he is our lord, so I immediately choke it up to him having an amnesia or due to his disappearance having had a planted memory."

Gabriel's eyes widened when she heard Raynare's theory, it could be possible but that would mean that someone who is powerful enough to revive her father and remove his memories and implanted it with a fake was existing. She doubt even the Great Red or Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon was powerful enough to do those things, she knew of their powers and had no doubt about them being the strongest but she knew that even combine they wouldn't be able to do those feats.

None of them noticed Naruto's face twitched when Raynare made that theory, he didn't have anybody implanting fake memories of him, and the way they are talking concerning about him as if he wasn't there was bringing an unfamiliar feeling to him that he could not understand, and the fact that he could not speak because of his lack of conversation skills was also affecting him.

He couldn't rebuked them or butt in because of his lacking of skills on speaking with others, this was his first time meeting other people and he had never experience having a conversation with others before other than his father, who would not speak and would merely listen to his stories and his adventure inside the space where time doesn't exist.

"B-but who could be powerful enough to do that?" Gabriel asked with a look of worry on her face, she needed to address her brother about this and she also need to inform him about their father being alive. No, in fact she have to bring him to heaven. The only place she knew where he would be safe, especially now that he does not have his memories anymore, and she didn't know if he could still fight the same as he did back then, though she had an inclination that her brother Michael would never let him leave heaven nor allow him to fight again after witnessing him dying in battle thousands of years ago.

Griselda remained silent while Gabriel exchange words with Raynare, she wasn't too worried since she knew of the fallen Angel's desire to return back to heaven and now she had returned to being an angel means she was no longer an enemy, and if she really wanted to return to heaven then she wouldn't do something that will cause her to lose that chance. Add the fact that she was only a one winged angel she knew Gabriel would be more than strong enough to take care of her, and even if she was a former fallen angel who had been turned back into an angel. She was still surprised about that, she had no idea that such thing could happen, she was sure that Raynare would be rewarded by Michael and Gabriel for being the one who found their father.

Tilting her head she saw the flute on the bench and started walking towards him, examining it she hummed before she glance towards their lord who was standing besides Gabriel while looking confused. Looking at him like this, she felt like he was just a child but the fact that he was emitting such an intense amount of holy power and such an aura so warm that it would turn any lesser demons in the vicinity to combust, was more than proof enough to her that he was really their lord.

She reached for the flute just in time for Naruto to turn to her direction.

"No! don't touch that!" Naruto shouted in alarm surprising Gabriel and Raynare who immediately jumped into action, while Griselda was startled which caused her to grab the flute in surprise.

The moment she did, she immediately fell down into her knees while grunting in pain.

"G-Griselda!" Gabriel immediately rushed towards her long time friend who was writhing on the ground in agony as she clutch her chest, "W-what is wrong!? What's happening?!" she tried casting healing spell towards her but nothing happens as white light started emitting from her.

Naruto immediately run towards Griselda and picked the flute from the ground, he look was already panicking not knowing what to do. "I-I don't know, when I received this flute from my father he told me that it has the power to cleanse anything of all its evil, this was called as the Flute of Cleansing, he told me that if someone other than me touch it that person will be filled with holy power that would purge all of their evils, and would turn them into the purest of beings." He explained with a panic looked while rummaging through his bag to look for any artifact that could help them.

"So that's how you managed to turn me back into being an angel again? By purging all the evils within my body." Raynare mused while appearing unperturbed as if she doesn't care about what is happening to Griselda.

"Is there something that we can do father!?" Gabriel begged Naruto whom she truly believed to be her father, if he noticed how she had called him he did not reacted or he just missed it due to his panic.

But it seems their fears were for naught as the light slowly disappear, and to Raynare and Gabriel's complete awe Griselda was still there kneeling while panting.

But something changed.

Griselda's unitard had been thorn from the back, as a pair of five white wings was emerging from her back.

"G-Griselda are you alright!" Gabriel immediately kneeled beside Griselda who managed to lift her head up and straighten her body, before her eyes immediately widened when she saw the wings on her back. She tried focusing on it and to her surprise it disappeared.

"I-I am fine, but how?" Griselda looked shocked and confused, after touching the flute her body got suddenly wracked with pain and as if her inside was being burned. Then after that a pleasant feeling of peacefulness overcome her before she black out, she managed to regain her bearings when Gabriel called out to her.

Then when she finally regained her bearings she saw the wings on her back, which is something that she's not supposed to have because of her not being an angel and was merely an excorsist.

"I-I don't know, but father said that if someone other than himself touch the flute, their bodies would be purge of all evils and would be turned into the purest of beings, and Angels are the definition of purity. Which is why you became an Angel, Griselda this means you are an angel now!" the moment that Gabriel realized that she immediately grabbed Griselda's hand and started cheering, not only her friend had become an Angel with this they had now the ability to restore their ranks. They wouldn't need to fear anymore of their factions being wiped out due to their sudden and fast decline.

With her father return, they would no longer have to fear of being annihilated. She could not wait to tell this to Michael!

"Anyway! Father let's go to heaven you too!" Gabriel announced with a wide smile while also grabbing Raynare's arm who looked incredibly happy to once again be able to step on the floors of Heaven while Naruto looked confused.

Poor Naruto, he had no idea what is going on and with his lacking in people skills he do not know how to turn down someone as excitable as Gabriel, he was able to do nothing as get swept along as they use Griselda's teleportation technique as the four of them disappeared.

Just in time for a confused two fallen angels to appear.

 **Chapter End.**

 **I'm really sorry for the late update, I am having a lot of trouble making this chapter because my mind was mostly blank this past few days. I am having a lot of trouble and I haven't sleep for 32 hours now, anyway please review and no flames please.**


	4. Note

**To those who are commenting about my grammar, yes I understand where you are coming from. I know my grammar is bad because english wasn't even my third language so it is normal for me to have trouble speaking or writing english, I'm sorry if I'm giving you such problems. Regarding my writing, I'm looking for a beta so that you readers wouldn't have headache's due to my messed up grammar. Once again I'm sorry.**

 **I'll stop writing this for a while until I learn to write with better grammar, I'm really sorry. I'm very stressed as of now, anyway once again I'm sorry for my grammar. Until then, I'll go look for a beta and study english to expand my vocabulary and fix my bad grammar. Until later.**

 **If someone can beta for me, please send me a message.**


	5. Confusion Final Prolouge

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto nor High School Dxd.**

 **Everyone, thank you for your support and I really appreciate it. I wasn't really going to write this chapter today, but when I saw your reviews I couldn't help but write it. Thank you for the support and I'm really glad that you think like that, I'm happy to hear that and even though my grammar is bad you are still reading this story of mine. Thank you.**

 **Chapter Start.**

Sirzechs Lucifer, the Supreme leader of the Underworld, found himself in a strange conundrum. When he heard of someone with aura and presence resembling a certain God that they thought were dead invaded his sister territory, one whose foolish and arrogant enough to go by themselves and not suppressing their aura and powers. He immediately sent Grayfia to take Rias (His little sister) and her peerage along with Sona (the sister of the Leviathan, one of the leaders of the underworld) and her peerage.

He wasn't so surprise to see his little sister along with her peerage shaking, he knows that his sister was no sensor but he had no doubt that she had felt the tremendous holy power that being was emitting, to see her shaking like that was proof enough that she felt it. And for her to feel it was proof enough how powerful he is, when someone is so powerful and so high above your level then you will not be able to sense their power because of your level differences, but in this case his sister was able to sense it because they boy was so far away from her and he had no doubt that had he been close his sister would not be able to sense it and would mistook it for others, he was kind of glad that the beast that entered his sister territory did not appeared near her.

Sirzechs flicked a strand of red bangs from his face while his bluish-green eyes narrowed with his face adapting a thoughtful frown, he along with the other three Satan's immediately went out to Kuoh to investigate the appearance of this strange being who had the same presence and aura like God. He started tapping his armored boots on the ground which produced a loud clanking noises, he couldn't understand what is happening could God really be alive? It sounded ridiculous as he had seen God got struck and he was there when he died, and he knew that the Angels has not enough power to bring God back and even he was sure that he wouldn't have enough power to do so, and he knew that had the Angels tried something like that they would surely sense it, they would not be able to do something like that without attracting the other factions attention.

"But who could it be? But what if God was really alive and he didn't die that day? But that should be impossible. I was there when Lucifer struck him with the spear." He wondered to himself, he had seen the look of anguish in Michael's face, there is no way that it isn't true, being a Devil he knew when someone is lying as they are the master of lying, Michael's anguished face looked so real that it is impossible to fake. But who could that person be, and for a minute before they arrived in Kuoh they had felt another three holy powers, the first one felt like a Fallen Angel's but then it became of that an angel, then another two came. The first one resembles the aura of a human exorcist albeit with a massive amount of holy energy, the last one though. He could not be mistaken, he had seen her and fought against her during the great war, he has no doubt that it was Gabriel.

"But why would an Angel, a Seraph even would try to break the conditions in our ceasefire pact. It is promised that no angels nor fallen angel would ever step on a Devil's territory without any permission or notice, so why would she be there?" Sirzechs clenched his fist, this reinforce his thoughts about the entity being God with Gabriel escorting him away. She wasn't the kind of person who would break her promises unless it was really an important thing, so for her to break the contract and invaded kuoh despite it being for a short time and not attacking any devils there was worrying.

"I need to talk to Azazel about this." He had no choice, he needed to inform Azazel about this and hope that the perverted fallen angel knew what is going on and who is the owner of that massive amount of holy power, because if it is really God. Then they would need to prepare for another one knowing that one of these days they might get attacked.

"Grayfia!" he called out as a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties entered, she has silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids.

She was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"Yes? Sirzechs-sama?" The woman responded with a bow of her head before raising which reveals her worried expression.

"I need you to contact Falbium-kun, and Sera-kun, I'll meet Ajuka-kun myself. Tell them to meet me at Ajuka's lab in Lilith." Sirzechs ordered as he started preparing when suddenly the door to his office swung opened as an attractive game come barging in.

She is a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, bluish green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

"Onii-sama! what is going on!" The girl questioned her brother with a look of panic on her face, her body was still trembling from feeling that massive amount of holy power. Though it wasn't the only one she felt earlier, the same power felt different from the same holy power that she felt from angels and fallen angels, it felt so different like it was mixed of several different kinds of energy but she couldn't place what kind of energy it was.

Sirzechs lips was pulled into a thin line, usually he would be so happy to see his beloved little sister visiting his office, but right now he couldn't bring himself to do so as his heart was full of worries and panic. If they started another war then he was sure that their kinds would be annihilated, it was no secret that the Devil's had a lot of enemies, the angels, the fallen angels, the exorcist and other factions, especially the Yokai factions as the leader of that faction hated them, so much that just mentioning the name of even a single devil to a Yokai would made their bloods boil. It wasn't really a surprise considering that his kind was the one that ordered and massacred that Nekomata and Nekoshou's a rare type of Yokai's due to their fear of their power and ability to learn Senjutsu.

He was sure that if someone even tried to attach the underworld to start a war, the Yokai's would be the first one to jump at the chance to attack and invade them just to annihilate their kind due to their rage at what the devil had done due to a sin of only one Yokai.

"I'm really Ria-tan, I wish I can explain this to you but right now I cannot. I have something important to do, but I want you to be prepared. Something big will happen soon, and I just hope that it isn't what I think it is." With that Sirzechs walked pass a fearful looking Rias before he disappeared.

Not satisfied at the answer her brother had given her, she turned to Grayfia and repeated her question. "G-Grayfia, just what is going on?"

Unfortunately she was answered the same "I'm very sorry Rias-sama, something big might happen soon and I cannot really tell what it is yet, we will just have to wait until Sirzechs-sama came back and announce whatever it is. But I really do hope that whatever it is he's thinking, I hope that he's wrong. Because right now, we are not ready for that and I am not sure if we will ever will."

It was true, with their numbers dwindling and with the amount of devils starting to betray their masters and going stray, it won't be long before their numbers become much more shorter than the angels. And if that ever happens, then she had no doubt that the other factions would attack them, even the small ones whose ambitious enough.

"Excuse me Rias-sama, but I must return to my duties and prepare myself in-case something happens." With that Grayfia walked pass the confuse Rias who had a conflicted emotion on her face, she was sure that whatever it is that is going to happen, it would definitely be big and not only that, it would definitely be bad for them. For her brother to freak out like that, whoever that creatures that she felt is, her brother knew what it is and powerful enough to freak her brother out.

-Line Break-

"This is certainly troubling." A man who seemed to be on his late twenties mumbled to himself while biting his nails, he is a tall man with average build, he has black hair with golden bangs and had black goatee. He was wearing a long crimson coat with the chest being opened, it had several belts on its sleeve and the midriff section, he was wearing grey pants accompanied by brown dress shoes.

"But it shouldn't be possible, he should be dead. I saw him die with my own two eyes." He mumbled to himself as he held a paper on his right hand which had the report about the strange blonde boy whom had the same presence as his father, one of his agents managed to take the picture.

It was when Naruto was standing in front of an electronic shop while hiding behind an older man wearing glasses who seems to be arguing with a fat bald man.

"He not only looked so much like father, he also has the same presence as father." Did his father use some kind of technique that could reincarnate him, or some rebirthing technique? It's impossible, the only way to bring someone back from the dead is through the Reincarnation system that the Devil's use.

Azazel pondered about it wondering if his father really did discover a technique that would allow him to be brought back in the form of a child, with all his powers. But it sounded impossible there is just no way of bringing someone who died back to life, it is against God's law and God surely wouldn't break his own law.

Then it came to him, it hit him like a ton of bricks as his eyes widened when he remembered a certain conversation he had with his father before he had fell from grace.

 _"Azazel, I want you to do something for me." an old man with long blond hair called out to a 15 year old looking Azazel._

 _"What is it old man, can you see I'm busy!" Azazel responded while the old man's eyebrow twitched._

 _"You really need to learn how to respect your elders you brat!" the old man snapped before sighing "Anyway, I want you to build something for me. I want you to build a device that could create a small space, even just a tiny bit and I'll do the rest. Along with stuffs that a child would enjoys." The older man commanded while the younger looking Azazel looked intrigued yet confused._

 _"What are you going to use it for? You're going to build a castle somewhere in there and lure children's? I didn't know that you are a pedophile old man I'll tell Gabriel to be careful." Azazel snarked with a grin on his face while a vein throbbed on the old man's forehead._

 _"No, I am not a pedophile. And I am not going to build something there, I just want to stuff something really important to me in there. Don't ask questions or anything relating to what it is, just do it and I'll let this insult pass and won't punish you." The old man warned while Azazel narrowed his eyes before he stood up._

 _"Oh yeah!? And what are you going to punish me with?" the smirk on the old man's face was enough to make Azazel shiver in fear, his eyes widened in horror when he saw his father raised a magazine of some sorts with images of nude women's in it._

 _"Or I'll reveal this to Michael and burn it afterward." The old man grinned when he saw the look of horror and panic on Azazel's face._

 _"No! not that, not that! I will do it! Just give it back!" Azazel practically begged, he did not want his oppai goods to be burned and most of all he did not want for his brother Michael to know about it. That blabber mouth would probably tell Morningstar and that idiot would surely tease him._

 _"Good, I'll give it back when you're done." With that the old man walked away while Azazel immediately started doing what his father wanted, and managed to finish it in one week._

"Such a bad memory." He shook his head, just remembering that made him shiver in horror. To be deprived of such goods for one week was so much for him, since then he had never left his magazines anymore and always kept it with him.

A small smirk appeared on his face when he realized why his father had ordered him to build that space bending machine and what those toys are for.

"Heh! I'll be damn! So he wasn't much of a prude after all!" he grinned, who would have thought that the king of prudes has such a secret.

It seems like the Seraphs and him wasn't the last children of God's, it seems his youngest has inherited not only his powers but also his massive amount of holy power. No wonder their father hid the boy, and why his father asked him to build a machine that could open a space pocket dimension.

Heh, this looks like it would be interesting so he'll keep it to himself for, he wanted to see how long would it takes until the angels and the devils realize that it wasn't God but his real flesh and blood.

Fufufu, he couldn't wait to see their reactions when they found out.

Kukukuku, everyone who passed Azazel office that day immediately ran away when they heard the mad and sickening cackle of the perverted old man.

 **Chapter End.**

 **Please tell if my Grammar is still bad, leave lots of reviews please and no flamings.**


	6. Arrival in Heaven

**Disclaimers – I do not own Naruto nor High School DxD.**

 **Sorry guys, it's a bit late I was planning on writing two chapters but I was forced to take overtime sorry. I'm sorry if I am late, I have a job now and as such I do not have much time to write. Also add the fact that I am having some troubles writing as I am having a case of a writers block unless I write the story I posted earlier. Sorry.**

 **Chapter Start**

When you speak of Heaven you would imagine a wonderful place brimming with beauty and life, a garden full of exquisite flowers and animals which you'll never see on earth along with structures not even the greatest architect could make. People with pure white beautiful angel wings flying around, and it was true for heaven is the most beautiful place in the whole world.

And here in heaven one person could be seen pacing the room anxiously. He is a person with a high amount of beauty and dignity, each step he take was majestic. His golden blonde hair flows like a calm river with his green eyes shining with love and kindness, his pure white tunic glittered under the bright shine from the skies. Despite the frown on his face he could still be considered as one of the most beautiful master piece in the face of earth.

"That presence there is no doubt that it is father, but it shouldn't be possible he's supposed to be dead. Where is Gabriel when you needed her?" The man started muttering to himself with a dignified frown on his face, the fact that he was frowning yet still can make it look dignified and majestic is a feat in itself.

"Calm down Michael, we understand your feelings as we too feels the same, there is no one who would be able to copy the presence of the Lord. And that presence is certainly our beloved Lord, we do not know how he's alive when he is supposed to be dead but we'll find that out soon that I promise you." The woman sitting on a chair placated as she watch her childhood friend pacing like a loon.

The person just like Michael has a look that not even the greatest artist would be able to paint, her beautiful long silver hair flows like a calm river, her eyes a beautiful shade of blue that shines brighter than a diamond, her blue dress glinted like it had been dumped on a river filled with fairy dust.

The frown on Michael's face went deeper as he turned to look at his oldest childhood friend "I understand that Raphael, me worrying over this would do nothing but I cannot help it. It is father that we are talking about, if he is really alive then we need to find him before the others did. We do not even know if he's well or if he is wounded or something, if he is eating well. How his body condition is, I-I just want to see him again…" at first he made many excuses but in the end he admitted his reason of wanting to send a search party immediately and preferably with him leading it.

The silver haired beauty named Raphael stood up with a gentle smile on her face as she started walking towards Michael. Once she was in front of him she brought her hands up and put it on his shoulders "I know Michael, do not worry for we will send a search party but in due time. For now we can do nothing but wait for the scouting party who was trying to locate the location of the energy where our lord appears, once they come back with the name of the location we will immediately head there understood and don't forget that you already sent those two girls to scout right?" the smile on her face turned gently as she looked at him as if a mother looking at her son, funny considering that he was far older than her. "For now, calm yourself. You wouldn't like it when our Lord appear with you looking distress, he'll probably make fun of you."

At this words Michael couldn't help but let out a small laugh accompanied by a gentle smile on his face as reminisce of the time where his father would play a prank on him, and them roping him to play a prank on Azazel. it also made him laugh remembering when his father brought him along with Azazel to the human world to peek on the hot-springs, funny considering that doing so might cost them to fall from grace but with their father assurance they spent a week on human world peeking on women, an told them that they are only allowed to do so as long as he's with them to prevent them from falling.

"See, do you feel calm now?" Raphael asked with a smile on her face while Michael nodded his head while keeping what he thought to himself, since he knew that if Raphael found out about him peeking on a woman he'll probably get himself neutered. That is why he put the blame to Azazel when Gabriel found his stash of porn, he was sure that Azazel still held a grudge against him for putting the blame to him as he ended up being beaten.

"Now let's just sit and relax okay? Nothing will happen even if you keep pacing back and fort, well with your pacing you might rearrange the tiles." With that the both of them gave a laugh but stop when the door to room opened as the door to the throne room opened and an angel with a pair of white wings entered the room with a tray in hand with tea pot and tea cut in it and on the other and was a tray with cakes in it.

"Lord Michael, Lady Raphael. I bought you the sweets that you wanted." The angel gently place the sweets on the table while Michael gently smiled at the angel.

"Thank you, you can go now and take a rest. I really appreciate your service." Michael thanked him as he held the chair for Raphael who took a sit before he took his own while the angel pour them the tea.

"Of course Lord Michael, it is my honor to serve you. Please enjoy your treats." With that the angel turned back and started heading back with the trays firmly set between his armpits.

"Well let's see if this is really as good as what Dulio-kun says." "Well if the one who recommended it is Dulio-kun, then it is probably great, you know when it comes to food, he never make mistakes."

"True."

With that the both of them started eating the cake unaware of their oncoming visitor.

-With Naruto-

"Err where is this?" Naruto asked as he tried looking around and see nothing but stars while they are standing on a solid yet invisible platform.

"Oh this is the portal to heaven, have you forgotten already father? Oh right you forgot about it because of your amnesia." Gabriel bonked her head with her tongue sticking out in embarrassment due to her forgetting of the fact that he didn't remember due to his amnesia.

"B-but I kept telling you I am-" Naruto wasn't able to finish what he was going to say as Gabriel immediately latched onto him, she really love how cute he looked. She never knew that her father was this cute when he was small so seeing him in this form and with him acting like a real child was like a syrup on her pancake, irresistible.

"Ohhhh~ we are going to have so much fun! I'm going to show you my favorite past times and I'll going to tour you and show you our pride and joy in heaven, the Garden of Eden and we'll also bath in the spring of life!" Gabriel started imagining the enjoyable things that she will do with her father, she turned her head to Raynare "Of course you too Raynare-chan! I'll also bring you with us to the tour so that you can familiarize yourself again! You'll come with us right?"

Raynare grimaced at being called 'chan' not that she didn't like it but it's just too soon for her, she wasn't even close to this girl and yet she was being called chan. She want to refuse but when she turned to look at Naruto she saw his innocent big blue eyes staring at her, those glossy and shinny blue eyes looking straight at her was enough to smash all her defense and crash through her heart.

A bulls eye.

Hanging her head down she nodded "Fine. I'll go, just because I don't want to get lost." She murmured while Griselda shook her head feeling bad for the girl. Of course she would be going to considering that this is her first time going to heaven, though the fact that she is now an Angel was still a surprise to her but a very pleasant one. She was truly grateful but she wasn't able to show it due to Gabriel hogging his attention all to herself.

"Were here." when those words left Gabriel's lips the scenery changed completely, the reddish surrounding and stars disappeared and now they are standing on a field of flowers with trees releasing lights like rainbows.

"Let's go!" Gabriel grabbed Naruto's hand and started dragging him while Raynare and Griselda followed,

"W-wait I can walk on my own!" Naruto tried to pull his hand but the girl was too strong and her grip was too tight that he cannot release it, he's very powerful yes, but that is when it comes to magic but when it comes to physical strength he is just above average. Considering that he spent most of his thousands of years practicing magic, then it wasn't really a surprised.

"Wait!" Gabriel stopped when they stood in front of a castle a giant beautiful castle. She turned to Naruto as she guided him on a bench and sat him there "Father, please stay here for a while okay? I want to surprise Michael!"

"Alright, just hurry it up please. I'm not too comfortable here, I don't even know this place." Gabriel frowned when she heard that but nodded nonetheless.

"Griselda-chan, Raynare-chan you two come with me!" Gabriel grabbed them both on the wrist and started dragging them away as they entered the castle.

"I don't think leaving him on his own is a good idea." Griselda tried to reason while Raynare nodded with an annoyed expression, she didn't like being drag like this. She's the one who usually drags her subordinate not the other way around but she have to admit she also wanted to meet this Michael.

"Nah~ it's fine nothing bad will happen! Were in heaven~" Gabriel placated while Griselda shook her head, somehow she felt like a flag has been set.

*Bang!*

*Peeeesssh!*

Once they reached the double doors which leads to the throne room Gabriel immediately slammed it open, unfortunately it was exactly just in time for Michael to zip his tea and the sudden banging of the door surprised him so much than he had spit it out exactly on the annoyed Raphael's face.

"W-woahhh! S-sorry! I'll wipe it!" Michael immediately pulled out a handkerchief which he tried to use to wipe Raphael but the annoyed angel just swiped it off his hand and slapped his hand away while she proceeded to wipe herself.

"Brother I have good news!"

Michael turned to the excited Gabriel with an annoyed face though he did raised an eyebrow when he saw an unfamiliar face. "What is it Gabriel, what is this news so important that you have to forget about your manners?"

Gabriel ignored the scolding look his brother sent her knowing that it would immediately disappear the moment he hears her good news. "I assure you this news will surely give you not only an heart attack but also an aneurysm."

"I doubt that." Michael deadpanned.

Gabriel grinned "I found father and brought him here and he is outside."

The moment those words left her mouth Michael instead of standing there dumbstruck or in disbelief, he didn't do any of those instead he stood so fast that his chair flew back and slammed on the wall a few yards behind him, before anyone knew it Michael was already running outside.

-With Naruto-

"You! What are you doing here, who are you! How did you get in here!" a powerful voice shook Naruto who was deep in thought, he immediately stood up in shock due when he saw a lot of angels floating around him with spears on light in their hands and standing in front of them and probably the one who shouted those words was a man.

He has slicked back silver hair with a pair of red eyes, he was staring at Naruto suspiciously as if he was a criminal and that stare alone was enough to make him uncomfortable.

"Why are you not speaking!"

"I-I'm-" he tried saying but he stuttered due to him being inexperience when it comes to such things.

"What? I can't hear you speak louder!" the man commanded to the shaking boy who didn't know what to say or what to do, he started panicking when he saw the man who was screaming at him started forming a light spear on his hand.

"I will count on three! If you do not speak I will strike you down immediately!" "1!"

"I-I'm Na-"

"2!"

"3!"

The man raised his arm and pulled it back while all the angels followed suit ready to throw the spear towards this intruder.

Naruto's eyes widened as his heart started beating rapidly, he has a lot of training but he had never been in a battle before so he didn't know what to do. Panic filled his heart, and instinct kicked in he closed his eyes and use one of his spells.

"Oh space, open a path for me and bring me to safety. Teleportation!" he chanted just in time for Michael along with Gabriel and the others to come out of the door and see what is happening.

"Nooo! Stop!" the moment those words left Michael's mouth Naruto disappeared in flash of light.

 **"Nooo!"**

Michael's screams of rage echoed within the entirety of heaven that day.

 **Chapter End.**

 **Sorry guys, it's a bit late I was planning on writing two chapters but I was forced to take overtime sorry. Please leave lots of reviews and no flames please.**


	7. First Battle - The Ouroboros Dragon

**Disclaimer – I do now own Naruto or High School DxD.**

 **Sorry guys, I was a bit late due to my little cousins graduation. Anyway my other story was taken down and I was banned for seven days, I was still sore about that. Anyway in this chapter Naruto will finally be fighting against someone but remember guys he is inexperience when it comes to fight so there is a chance for him to lose against someone who was far more experience.**

 **Like for Example, Ophis. Even if they have the same amount of power or even if he has more power than her it is still possible for him to lose to her due to her experience unlike him who had never fought anybody before.**

 **By the way sorry if my magic chants is corny I just came up with it, so I apologize in advance sorry.**

 **Chapter Start.**

Within the world filled with nothing but iridescent color of the gap, a space that exists between the three worlds the earth, heaven, and the underworld, a sentient being floats within it as it observed its birthplace. The being knew that it cannot stay any much longer for its home has been invaded by that dreaded ancient dragon. It knew that alone it wouldn't have the power to defeat the ancient dragon who invaded its own as is why it was currently engraving the scene of its home on its memory.

One day it will take over its home once again and live in silence within this world of nothingness, but first it would need to kill or banished but preferable kill the nuisance that invaded its home, but to do so it would need someone with great power who will surely be able to repel or kill this ancient being who invaded its own.

The being had been preparing for several years now, amassing army of beings from different races to help it destroy the ancient dragon who invaded its own, but it knew that despite that number and the power of those beings it recruited it would not be enough to defeat the dragon lurking within its home. Which is why it sent all those it recruited away to look for more people until they managed to gather enough people who would be able to fight against the ancient dragon, it knew that it will take long but the being of infinity would wait until the day someone strong enough to defeat the ancient dragon to appear.

The being looked up as it sensed a power that it never thought it would feel again, it has the same feeling of the man who had fought it and lived to tell the tale, as far as it knew that man had since perished a long time ago and knew that owner of this incredible source power is a different being with the same aura and presence as that man.

The light from the artificial moon finally hit the being after it used its power to light it up revealing its features, the creature finally revealed itself to be a young looking girl with long silky black hair with purple frilly headband on her head, she has a pair of dull grey eyes and had a stoic look. Her ears unlike of that a human's was longer and pointed, her outfit consist of a black gothic Lolita and has purple bow tied on her neck and was wearing nothing on her feet as she is barefooted.

'This power…. It felt just like that accursed man… but… something ancient is mixing with it… Who could it be?'

The cute little girl scrunch up her face in confusion, she swiped her hand in the air as if trying to remove something in front of her, a second later it was revealed that the thing she remove was the space in front of her as a small tear appeared in her front, looking in between the space she saw the scenery of Kyoto albeit from above. She could see a lot of tall buildings and hundreds of vehicles going back and forth moving on their way to wherever their destination is.

'It appears… that I cannot pinpoint the owner of that power exact location… but the owner of that power is here within Kyoto…' she thought as she tried pinpointing the exact location of the owner of that ancient power but could not find it, a look of irritation crossed her features as she closed the space in front of her.

"It appears that I, would have to look for him myself… for I have sent my lackeys away… to search for this person…" she mused to herself, the members of her group might have been strong and had been recruited by her but they were only there because she deemed them as more noticeable than the others, but it does not mean that she acknowledge them. To her they are all insects that belonged to a primitive and lower race. She might have been an unemotional being but being alive for so many years she had learn how to judge people just by looking at them, and she could see that most of them merely join her group not for her sake but for the sake of obtaining power, she have no doubt that once they received power from her they would betray her and proceed to do whatever hidden agenda they have.

But for now she could not get rid of them due to her knowing that she still needed them, they still haven't outlived their usefulness though they hadn't been able to be useful to her anyway as she only kept them as a meat shield when she finally decided to fight Great Red (The Ancient Dragon that she was talking about whom invaded her home, the bastardly delinquent who have so much power yet cannot build his own home).

"This… person would bring me lots of troubles… I just knew, but it would be definitely worth it…" with that she opened a space big enough to accommodate her and fully stepped out of it. She closed the space behind her as she floated and was now overlooking the city of Kyoto.

"If I remember correctly… this place is currently being governed by that… vulpine girl…" She see's Yasaka the nine tailed fox who govern this island as nothing but a mere animal, she has very high standards as even dragon was a lowly existence to her unless it has enough power to scratch her or Great red, and so far the only dragons she recognize as of now was the Red Dragon Emperor and the Vanishing Dragon though her respect for them gradually lowered when she heard of them being beaten and sealed within the sacred gear.

It was probably humiliating as they had become the laughing stock of the other evil dragons.

"Now, where are you…" she whispered to herself before she sensed a massive amount of energy building at the back alley just a few yards away from here "There you are…" she immediately dives down towards the alley.

She'll make sure to be the first one to find him first before those lowly creatures sink their claws on him.

-[With Naruto]

"Owww." Naruto grimaced in pain as he landed with his face first, "Unnnn." He moaned as he tried standing up. "It's dark."

He had never experienced this before since there was no morning nor evening in his home, it was always morning there though he only assumed since it is so bright there like it was morning, unable to differentiate the difference of the light of the sun and the light of the holy power since it looked the same. He only sees what evening and morning looks like through the all seeing mirror of his that has been given to him by his father, and to see it for himself was a new experience for him. Gabriel took him with her before the sun full set so it was probably afternoon that time.

"Where am I? Am I lost? Unnnn, I want to go home." He moaned with his cheeks bulging as he pout, he was in some kind of dark alley and he landed just besides a trash bin. "I got to leave this place, from my knowledge this kind of place was always filled with bad peoples." Though he based that from the alleyway from the medieval era where the alley's serves as the meeting place of thugs and other kinds of bad people.

Standing up he dusted himself and was prepared to immediately leave the area when suddenly his shoulder got grabbed by someone. He slowly craned is neck and his face immediately lost its color when he saw the hand of whatever creature who grabbed him. It was green and bulging with veins in it, he traced it back and his eyes widened when he saw a grinning giant green hideous monster.

It has bald head with a single eye on the middle of its head with wide mouth full of sharp teeth as drool leave it fat lips, its body was wide and bulging with muscle so disgusting to look at. It stood at seven feet tall and was wearing a fur on its waist, on its right hand was a massive club with spikes protruding on it.

"Gehehehe, lucky~ I never felt such massive amount of power like this before! Would you be kind enough and be my food! Hahaha! Together with me and your power inside me I'll probably be able to rule Kyoto!" the monster spoke and finished with a growling like laughter, its sharp and pointy teeth despite being yellow probably to it being never been brushed was glinting as the moon light hit it.

For some reason Naruto thought that the ray of moon light tried its best to avoid it, uwaaah even light was disgusted by those teeth, he wouldn't want to be this monsters dinner he do not want to be close with that teeth.

"… me go."

"What!? Did you say something I cannot hear you!" the monster laugh once again when Naruto spoke in a whisper with a frighten expression on his face.

"P-please let me go." He repeated with sweats trailing down his forehead while the monster started laughing once again as it grabbed him and raised him up with its left hand, it opened its mouth wide ready to devour him.

"Don't worry! This won't hurt! Much! Hahahaha!" the monster laughed in glee unaware of the black cat hiding behind the dumpster with its eyes glowing and its tails standing straight up, it would have pounced but immediately stopped when it sense a high amount of pressure from the frightened boy.

"Oh fire spirit that cleanse the sins and vanquish the evil! Lend me your strength and defeat my enemy! Hino Kagutsuchi!" In a wave of panic the boy immediately started chanting not caring if the attack was too high level and did not even care if the amount of magic that has been poured in it was too much due to his panic.

Once he announced the name of is technique a white hot flame the size of an elephant appeared in front of him and took the form of a serpentine dragon, the cat hiding behind the dumpster behind him widened its eyes when it saw the color of the fire and felt the amount of magic the boy was releasing.

'What magic is this nya!? He's not using a glyph or any magic circles!' this is the first time she had seen someone used a magic without summoning a magic circle or a glyph to strengthen their magic like this an yet this magic felt so powerful that even in her Senjutsu state could not measure it.

"Guuaaah!" the monster stopped cackling as he immediately dropped the boy when his skin started burning due to the intensity of the flame!

"Rise from the realm of the Fire spirit Kagutsuchi! Grand flame!" he shouted the name of the spell as the serpentine dragon roared in rage at the monster threatening its master, it flew straight towards the Cyclops and swallowed the screaming monster completely incinerating it once the dragon exploded in a massive pillar of white flames.

The explosion was so massive that the pillar of white flames swallowed the whole intersection of the road outside of the alley and incinerating the buildings that surrounded Naruto. Once the flame died down it was revealed that even the rubbles and debris has been completely incinerate, not even ashes or dust was safe from the intensity of the explosion that is the Grand Flame. It was as if it has merely ceased to exist as not even a trace of it to know that it was once existed there was shown.

The scream of hundreds of panicking people echoed as they ran away from the scene, there were those who are unfortunate enough to be a hundred meters near the explosion and incinerated them. There are several crashes sounds as the vehicles crashes and hit other vehicles and smashing into buildings as it flew from the shockwave caused by the explosion.

'W-what in the world Nya!? T-that is way worse than a certain red head Maou destruction attack Nya! Not on a big scale like his but this is more destructive!' the cat screamed in shock inside its mind 'No wonder Ophis sent me to scout for him!' she thought before her eyes widened when she sensed a certain dragon flying towards them and very fast, she could also sense a lot of energy coming straight towards their location but probably would take an hour or so before they arrive.

"I-is it gone? I-is the monster gone?" Naruto wondered to himself as his arms started shaking while looking from his left to right wondering if the monster survived his attack, during the commotion he had immediately summoned his staff. It is a wooden staff with a circular head with runes engraved in it.

It was the "staff of God" it was the staff that his father once gave to Moses before it was given to him. He was about to un-summon his staff when he suddenly felt something coming straight towards him, he swiveled his head and turn to his back and saw a small dot coming closer and closer until it was revealed to be the form of a little girl.

With him still being wary and his heart beating fast and blood pumping adrenaline, and also ue to the event that leads to all of this being abducted and being attacked by a group of people with white wings, and now a monster and with how fast the girl was moving straight towards at such super speed, he immediately deemed everything around him as a threat.

"I want to go home!" he hissed to himself as he shook his head, "I should have not left the castle! I should have listened to father! Why don't you people just leave me alone!" with everything that has happened to him so far he had finally lost it and was driven by an emotion he never felt before.

He do not know what it was but it doesn't feel good, it felt terrible but he felt like it was the only one that he could rely on to know what is going on, not knowing that the emotion driving him was none other than rage.

"Fire Serpent God Hino Kagutsuchi! I beseech thy! I desire for my torrent of power a destructive force that has no equal! Unleash the mightiest of flames that is known to man!"

'W-what is this power! This intense surge of magical power!' the cat thought in fear and yet she could see Ophis flying towards them without any hesitation.

"Burn all creations to cinders! Sacred Flames!"

A white circular palm size ball of fire generate just above of Naruto, the cat lost all its color when its sensed the amount of magic and holy power within it that she had been forced to use all of her magic power and Senjutsu energy to shield her body to prevent herself from being incinerated and used the left over to teleport herself a few yards away to prevent herself from being killed.

The ball of fire was small and remained palm size, but its power and the intensity of the heat was so high that the whole surrounding area even the space itself turned white due to its unbearable heat that melted even the ground he was standing on.

"Explosion!" he roared out as several circular reddish orange magic circles appeared in above him in a line as the ball of flame shot towards the girl speeding towards him, it move so fast that it broke the sound barrier, to the cat it appeared as if just a glint of light that suddenly banish but to the girl that the attack was directed at, it was moving so fast for her to not be able to dodge but not fast enough to not be able intercept with an attack of her own.

"Space, Collapse… Transport…" the girl whispered as a massive hole in space appeared before her swallowing the ball of white flame and teleporting it away using her mastery over the gap, she collapsed that space in front of her and let the attack enter the gap before opening another space on another direction to transport the attack there, she could transport that attack back at him but she has no intention of harming or killing him. She needed him to retrieve her home back, and she knew that attack alone had enough power to damage her greatly.

Case in point, the location that she transported the attack away was hundreds of miles away but the explosion that still seen in here and the shockwave was felt, she transported the attack in a desert which is why sands was flying in the air.

'Even in here, I, can feel the burning heat that… the attack caused…' it was like an atomic bomb has been set off, though the heat that she could feel earlier was 3x hotter than an atomic bomb, if an Ultimate or Super Class devil was hit by that attack even they would be completely incinerated by that, if they are still alive then they would probably be burned beyond recognition.

"You… attacked me?" she asked as she tilted her head now wondering why he suddenly attacked her, Naruto did not respond.

"Oh Neptune Deity of the Sea! I beseech thy! Grant me your divine blessing and smite those who would try to harm me! Song of the water God!"

The girl's eyes widened for a second as thousands of 5 meter long and 8 meter wide spear made of water appeared surrounding her.

'What is this energy?' the thing that surprises her wasn't the attack himself but the energy use to cast the spell, when he use the power of the fire serpent Kagutsuchi earlier she felt that the energy he was using was of the same as the energy that Kagutsuchi used, and now when he use the attack of Neptune she could feel the energy that he use was that of Neptune's.

How is that possible? Every being should only have one or two kinds of energy within them, even if you are a hybrid it shouldn't be possible to have more than two of them but this boy has a lot of different kinds of energy within him.

"Thousands water spear!" Naruto exclaimed and the spear of water flew towards the girl who merely shrugged her shoulder.

"Gravity, barrier." A black barrier surrounded her which was powerful enough to defend her from the onslaught of water spears, every time a spear hit the barrier it would explode and the explosion of water was powerful enough to smash the ground and the shattered buildings.

'Why! How is she doing that!' Naruto screamed inside his head in frustration and was prepare to cast another spell but was immediately stopped when a space appeared behind him and a hand came out gripping his arm.

"W-wha? Let me go!" he started struggling but the little girl's grip was too tight, he knew that it was her due to the space in front of the girl with her hand inside of it.

"Oh space, open a path-!"

"Negate… magic…" the girl whispered in monotone as she stared at the boy down, the boy has a tremendous amount of power and has a lot of magic in his repertoire, he could be a match for her or could even be stronger than her but it was so obvious to her that this boy is inexperience when it comes to fighting, he's clumsy and his attack are sloppy. Instead of attacking without stopping he would stop after ever attack to look if he had finished her off, had she been serious she could have just killed him easily.

But that would be a waste of talent if she did so, this boy has a lot of magical energy and his source of power and how he could use different kind of energies still bugs her.

Watching a few yards away from there the cat was watching them 'Uwahh! Boss is too heartless nya! But that kid is strong! He just doesn't have any experience in fighting nya~ and he's naïve.' She thought with a cat like smirk as she stood up and started jumping towards the girl knowing that the fight is over.

Naruto was just about to escape using a teleportation magic when his magic was suddenly negated.

"W-what?"

"Do not fear, I am not your enemy… I am…" she stopped to think of what to say next and noting that the boy stopped struggling once she told him she's not an enemy, now she knew what kind of person this boy is.

A simpleton, a naïve and gullible child, and she knew exactly how to handle him.

"I, am your friend… do not fear me." the moment she said those words Naruto immediately looked up at her in confusion.

"But this is the first time we met, how can you be my friend? Friends are those people who spent time with each other and hangs out together right? doing fun stuff and all that?" he asked with a tilt of his head while the girl nodded her head.

"Yes, I am your friend… you, do not have common sense don't you?" she began while Naruto titled his head "You, do not know of this world…"

"Yes…" Naruto looked down after admitting that he have no knowledge about this current world, as far as he could see his knowledge was pretty outdated due to the changes that happened during his training.

"I, am Ophis… I reside within the Gap… but not anymore." She introduced herself as Ophis while Naruto tilted his head wondering what she meant by that. "We, have to leave. People are coming, and they will try to hurt you… come with me, and I'll make sure you'll be okay?"

Naruto turned his head to his right and could feel a lot of energy signature running straight towards their location, and he could feel the hostility in it so he knew that they really are planning to harm him.

He has no idea how to differentiate the feeling of hostility to the feeling of wariness, but due to it being negative he immediately assumed that they are hostile and wanted to hurt him just like the angel that tried to hurt him earlier.

"I'm Naruto, and please take me away from here." Naruto introduce himself while asking for Ophis to bring him somewhere safe while the girl nodded her head, he was confused for a second when he saw a black cat with twin tails appearing beside the small girl and standing on top of her shoulder before a black space consumed the three of them.

The time when the beings appeared to investigate who is releasing such high amount of magic, they saw the massive burned hole where several buildings used to stand.

"Dear God… what in the world happened in here." a man wearing a crow mask and an outfit of a shrine priest whispered to himself, he has black crow wings on his back and was carrying a staff that usually brought for exorcising spirits.

"I do not know, but whatever it is. It's dangerous, it had killed hundreds of people. Yasaka-sama would not like this." The other one was wearing the same garment but his mask was golden and also has a pair of crow wings. "Okay you lot, return to the compound and report this to Yasaka-sama! tell her that my group would stay here for while to investigate!"

A serious of shout of 'Roger' echoed while the crow man turned back to the decimated area with a grim face.

"Whatever it is, I just hope that it is not an enemy. But with what he did to the city, I am sure that he would be labeled as one…"

The tengu shook his head and proceeded to go and investigate.

 **Chapter end.**

 **Sorry guys, its my little cousin graduation so I was a tad bit late, okay I know all of you are wondering why Naruto lost to Ophis despite his power being greater than her, it is because he is inexperience when it comes to battle unlike Ophis who had her fair share of battles. Please leave lots of reviews and no flames please.**


	8. Note 2

**To Yuuki Asuna-chan, Ophis wasn't attacking and was just diving towards Naruto due to curiousity. She did not attack and merely defended herself by redirecting the attack away from her. The black cat was also confused as to why he is chanting and wasn't calculating, Ophis mentioning her attack was just a sublte way of me telling that she knew that kind of method. But was confused at him using different energy, and Naruto panicked due to him being inexpererience in battle which is why he lost. I appreciate your comments and reviews as some of them are really helpful to me, and I welcome it but you do not have to be so mean about it.**

 **I just lost interest in this story, I'll be abandoning this. If people do not like my story, then you don't have to read it you don't need to be so mean about it. I am writing this because it's fun and I love writing it but to see people speaking mean things to you for doing what you love and sharing it to others for enjoyment then I rather stop, I rather not listen to abuse to say.**

 **I'll just write if ever got the drive again.**


	9. Ancient Magic

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto nor High school DxD.**

 **I checked my email last night and saw all this reviews, I never realized that I have this much viewers. Then I realized that there are far more who loved my story than those who hated it, so for the sake of those people who still continue to read this despite the mess and inaccuracy of this story I'll still continue on writing it.**

 **And for the guy that said that Ophis has never been in a fight before, even if it wasn't stated in light novel or the anime the fact that Ophis has been alive for so many years, and the fact that she is one of the strongest being in the world and in here wikia it is stated that she is number 1. I think that justified my statement of her having a fair share of her own battles, because why would she be considered as the strongest if she had never even fought before? The fact that she is considered as the strongest means that there are beings who had challenged her before but ultimately lost to her, probably powerful beings for her to be on the top of the list. It doesn't need to be stated by the author of the story, anyone who paid attention would be able to see and deduce that.**

 **This chapter is to explain why Naruto uses an Incantation magic, but the explanation won't be accurate because if I make it accurate then I would be forced to reveal things that should not be revealed yet.**

 **Chapter start.**

"That was so cruel of you boss Nya~ you handed his ass to him~" the black cat teased as she walks alongside Ophis within the halls of their base.

Ophis turned to the cat with her dull grey eyes and looked at her sharply silencing the cat "You, are sent to scout. If you had already, found him why did you not report to me?"

The black cat shuddered as the Dragon God hissed at her, shaking her head she morphed her body until her human which reveals to be of that a very attractive girl with voluptuous figure. She has long silky black hair with the bangs being split in the middle she has a pair of hazel gold eyes that has slit in them. On hear head was a pair of black cat ears. Her outfit consists of a black kimono with a set of golden beads on it, she has a yellow obi wrapped around her and an ornately detailed headband, the kimono features a red interior and its open at her shoulders revealing her enormous size breast that remains perky.

It is none other than the Black Cat Kuroka, one of the most wanted criminal on the Underworld.

"Sorry boss nya~ I was just about to bring him to you when those angels appeared and take him away, I followed his scent when it reappeared but then you came in nya~" Kuroka apologize with a sheepish chuckle while also trying to appeal to Ophis hoping to not get punished.

Ophis cold gaze did not disappear until she glanced forward and started walking once again. "It's alright… he's here now… we'll just call the others back."

Kuroka nodded her head "By the way boss, I'm just curious Nya~ when he started attacking you and even before you came when he killed the Cyclops, he used some kind of strange magic? And you too, you don't usually name your technique, but that boy his magic is strange nya~ why is that?" she wanted to know, since she first saw him use his magic she has been curious already, it was far more different than the magic that the three factions use nor the magic that magician use, the boy did not calculate it but verbally summoned it.

"Ancient, magic…" Ophis answered, she wasn't really obliged to answer but Kuroka was the one who find him despite her failing on bringing him to her, but still it's a success.

"Ancient magic nya?" Kuroka tilted her head she had never heard of it before, so far she only thought that all magic's are the same and that it has been used since the age of the Gods.

"Ancient magic… it is the magic that has been used during the ancient times, before even the devils and angels or even God exist… the user of the ancient magic would make a contract with spirits, spirits that should no longer exist… and would be granted the power to summon those spirit, it is the strongest form of magic… but no one knew how to make a contract because spirits does not exist anymore… so they tried to replicate it, and as such the modern magic was born and all the knowledge about the ancient magic has been destroyed…" she explained with her face scrunching up in thought, she was still confuse as to how the boy could use that magic it should not be possible for the elemental spirits has long since been extinct.

Unless they aren't and now have come back and made a contract with that boy, but that should be impossible for their return without her or great red noticing it. Perhaps it explains the reason why that boy has so many different kinds of energies within that small body, she wasn't sure but for now it would remain a mystery until the boy himself answers it for her.

"Is that why we never heard of it Nya?" to say that Kuroka was shock would be an understatement, had that monkey been here he would have laugh at the look on her face due to her shock. She had never heard of such magic before, well the books and scrolls that holds all of its secrets has been destroyed so it's obvious that she wouldn't know anything about it. But to think that the magic they are using are nothing but a mere replica of the very first kind of magic was shocking to her.

Now come to think of it wasn't Ophis using that kind of magic earlier too because she had never seen her use that kind of magic before.

"But boss does that mean that you know about it Nya? I mean you can use it since you used it earlier nya~?" Kuroka implored with a tilt of her head while Ophis nodded her head. "Then you have a spirit contract too nya?"

Ophis shook her head "I do not need a contract… to use that magic…"

"Ohhh…" Kuroka made a face but decided to keep silent seeing the her boss was now starting to get annoyed due to her rapid questions, she stopped when her boss stopped walking.

"It appears, that our guest has finally awoken."

Kuroka smile widely, to say the boy was tired would be an understatement, not because of him using his magic but more like emotionally tired. Due to having experience so much, when the boy finally deemed himself to be in a safe place he immediately collapsed and fall asleep on her boss arms.

"Ohh~ that's great nya~ I have so many questions for him let's go~"

With that the both of them started walking straight towards the room of a certain blonde.

-[With the Two Exorcist]-

"Damn it! What in the world is happening in here! why is there so many monsters, we were forced to abandon our mission and now proceed on extermination mission! Where are all this monsters coming from!" this was the frustrated yell of an attractive young girl.

She has shoulder length blue hair with green tint on it, she has a pair of dark yellow eyes. Her whole body was covered by a white hooded cloak with blue accents on it, she has a crucifix on her neck which serves as her proof of being an exorcist. Underneath her cloak she wore the normal church battle suit which consist of a black skin tight, short sleeve unitard with pauldrons. She has matching fingerless gloves that extends to her bicep and thigh high boots, all of which are adorned with straps.

On her hands was a black sword with axe like blades on its guard.

"Wow Xenovia-chan~ this is a first for me I never that I would ever hear you curse~"

Xenovia's partner remarked with a playful smile on her face, she was wearing the same outfit as her Xenovia, she is an attractive young girl with chestnut hair tied in a twin tails and a pair of violet eyes. She was standing back to back with Xenovia as monsters surrounded them, but there is no hint of fear or worry in her eyes as it shone with nothing but excitement.

She was holding a Japanese Katana in her hands.

"I have no time for jokes Irina, we have to hurry up and return to the Vatican as per orders." Xenovia grunted with an annoyed look on her face as she duck with Irina and swinging her sword bisecting an Oni into two.

"I know~ but this isn't normal I have never seen this happen before, there are so many of them, oh well~" with a playful smile on her face Irina dash towards the horde of demons while using her flexible body she started flipping in the air to avoid the attack of two Oni in front of her.

Unlike Xenovia who preferred to attack first and question later, and unlike Xenovia who prefer to use brute force than brains she likes to use her brains in tandem with her skills which made her much more dangerous.

"I shall judge your sins~ Amen!" with one swift motion she twisted her body and slicing both of the Oni's removing their heads off their shoulders which flew with a splat.

She heard several splats and squishing sounds behind her so she glanced back and grimaced to see her partner brutally smashing and bisecting the monsters in half, from head to crotch. There's even an Oni in there with its head completely splattered like a Melon being squashed using a bat.

Chuckling she shook her head "How savage tehe~"

"Irina! Pay attention, behind you!"

"I know~" Irina responded with a sing sand voice as she ducked as a swiped went passed her head, she spin her body while pushing her legs up with her sword pointing downwards before she brought it up in an upward slash splitting the face of the unfortunate Oni who tried to do her from behind.

 **RoooaaarrRRRRAaarr!**

Irina and Xenovia froze as they instinctively step back with them standing back to back once again. Sweats started pouring down their foreheads while the Oni's started scattering like headless chickens.

"W-what is this overpowering presence…" Xenovia muttered finally losing her calm, not like she was calm earlier since she was pretty annoyed.

"I don't know, but whatever it is. It's very dangerous, I doubt we can take it down easily like those guys." All the playfulness disappeared from Irina's face as her eyes narrowed in glare while staring at the location where that roar came from.

The both of them froze when they saw what came out of the shadows.

"How… is this possible…" Irina muttered in shock and fear while Xenovia slowly brought her hand to get the sword behind her which was wrapped in a bandage.

From the shadows came out something that should have been extinct, because they knew that the last one of those had been turned into a sacred gear.

It was a massive golden lion the size of a truck, it has golden eyes and long sharp fangs and claws that could tear anything to shreds.

"A Nemean lion…"

"Irina…." Xenovia whispered as she prepared herself and put on her most serious battle face.

"Yeah…" Irina spread both her legs a bit wider and holding her sword sideways with the tip of the blade pointed at the lion.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" from the corner of her eyes she could see Irina nodding her head.

"Heh, it looks like we're gonna need to use that huh. I never thought that the day where we would need to use 'that' would come, it took us weeks to master it isn't it." Irina responded with a fierce grin on her face which was copied by Xenovia.

The both of them watched as the Lion readied itself from whatever attack they would be doing, so it looks like it wasn't just brawns and at least have some intelligence.

"Yeah, I want to reserve it until we face a really strong opponent but at this point in time we really have no other choice." Xenovia sighed with a smile while Irina nodded her head.

"Sure on count of 3."

"1."

"2."

"3."

"Now!"

The both of them immediately turned tail and started running.

"Xenovia and Irina special technique! Run for your lives technique!"

For a second the Lion stood there dumbfounded before several veins started appearing on its face.

 **"MOTHER FUCKERS! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A FOOL OF ME!"**

The lion once it regain its bearings started to gave chase towards the two girls who was practically flying in the air like rockets due to the speed of their run.

 **Chapter end.**

 **Please leave lots of review and no flames please.**


End file.
